


College

by Townycod13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: college shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days like these tended to just get worse and worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College

Right, so, the thing with roommates is nudity is a thing that’s generally just off the table. And the thing about being an adult is doing ones own laundry.

And the thing about the laundry cleaning device? Kind of across the great stretch known as the shared living space.

Not even one pair of underwear was left clean in the mess of organization that was apparently Stiles Stilinski’s genius idea on priorities.

So yeah, nude. Nude and _really_ , _reeeeeeeally_ don’t want to put on one of the smelly articles of clothing in order to reach the washing machine. See, because he wasn’t just the genius who forgot to do his laundry, he was the genius who _wore everything to death_.

So it’s safe to say that not a single article of clothes has only been worn once or twice.

Briefly he considered trying to pull off a toga as a _thing_ he now did but considering the lack of underwear he _reeeeally_ don’t think it would go over well with his roommates, specifically the ones of the feminine persuasion.

He just needs to suck it up and wear something that smells like death warmed over for an hour or two, no biggie.

Honestly he wouldn’t be so opposed but he _just_ got out of the bath. This is kind of how he found out about his current dilemma.

Suddenly he wanted to curse Southern California and its allure and wished _desperately_ he’d chosen to go to school closer to home where dad could still mother hen him… well, where he would mother hen him but who’s keeping score?

See that’s how he normally remember to do his laundry. His dad’ll be wearing the same socks for almost a week and all of a sudden, laundry day at the Stilinski’s!

And here he thought he wasn’t as bad as his dad when it came to the whole laundry debacle. _How wrong he was_ …!

At least his dad lived alone and could feasibly spend the day naked… which was an image that he did _not_ need on top of everything else, thank you very much!

Mildly he cursed Scott for having a family emergency and rushing home, having packed everything clean all that was left was Scott’s rather unappealingly smelly laundry across the room. If there was thing worse than wearing seriously smelly clothes it was wearing _someone else’s_ seriously smelly clothes. Being able to steal my roommates clothes would have been low but he figures Scott would neither notice nor care if he did.

Hell, knowing Scott he’d just find it hilarious that apparently he’s worse than his dad when it comes to doing his laundry on time.

With a brave sigh, (he swears it was brave and not whimper like _at all_ ) he prayed he didn’t run into any of his roommates while smelling like… like whatever the hell that _stench_ coming from his clothes was!

It didn’t help that half his roommates seem to have a weirdly _awesome_ sense of smell as it is, no need to see them crinkle their nose is distress.

Tossing on a shirt he was pretty sure he’d only worn twice and jeans that had seen better days (he wasn’t gonna bother with the underwear, oh hell no if those grody shits were anywhere _near_ his epic buttocks before being thoroughly cleaned) he opened the door in hopes of finding an empty living room with _no judgmental stares thank you_.

He didn’t think his life was intended to be a pleasant one. Not only was _holycraphot_ Erica sitting at the table, who happened to be one of his roommates with the creepily accurate smell senses, but she was not alone, oh no if he were ever so lucky to _just_ have her walk all over him.

No, never that easy, Boyd aka super smeller and grumper was also present and so was tall, dark, and mysterious—okay seriously who the fuck is this guy because he doesn’t think he’s seen him before but on the other hand he does look kind of familiar…

Okay, seriously getting off topic. The topic being the eerie silence that fell _as soon_ as he entered the room and more importantly, the absolutely _dreadful_ nose scrunch of despair ( _even from the new guy_!) that told him that yes, yes he does smell _that bad_.

To make things worse Isaac and Allison appear from the kitchen a second later carrying snacks, Isaac scrunching up his nose as if smelling this bad was a personal affront and Stiles should feel very ashamed.

Allison, obviously the only _normal fucking person_ aside from Stiles looked around mildly confused, “What? Did I miss something?”

Stiles could just die where he stood.


End file.
